Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that has been produced for the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure series. Arcade Game Card Collections *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure McDonald's Card Collection *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Appeared Card Collection♥ *Let's Dance with Ai-chan! Card Collection *Holding Pretty Cure Girls Collection ★ Card Collection *The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace! Card Collection *Job of Dreams Town♪ Card Collection LINE Stickers Doki Doki! Pretty Cure had a set of fourty LINE stickers released in 2013 - the first series of the franchise to receive a LINE sticker set. Cure Dolls Please refer to the main page Cure Dolls. Cosplay Costumes Please refer to the main page Cosplay Costumes for Kids. Utensils dokidoki.plate2.jpg|Plate dokidoki.soupcup.jpg|Soup Plate dokidoki.plate.jpg|e-Lunch Plate dokidoki.spoon.jpg|Spoon dokidoki.cup.jpg|Cup dokidoki.spoon2.jpg|Breakfast Spoon dokidoki.fork.jpg|Breakfast Fork dokidoki.glass.jpg|Breakfast Glass dokidoki.sticks.jpg|Chopsticks with Box dokidoki.lunchfork&spoonset.jpg|Fork & Spoon set dokidoki.lucnhplate.jpg|Lunch Plate dokidoki.smalllucnplate.jpg|Small Lunch Plate dokidoki.lucnsouplate.jpg|Lunch Soup Plate dokidoki.lucnhbowl2.jpg|Noodle Bowl dokidoki.lucnhsmallbowll.jpg|Curry Bowl dokidoki.saucer.jpg|Saucer dokidoki.lucnhcup.jpg|Lunch Cup Keychains heart.key.jpg|Cure Heart keychain dia.key.jpg|Cure Diamond keychain rose.key.jpg|Cure Rosetta keychain sword.key.jpg|Cure Sword keychain Ai.keychain.JPG|Ai-chan keychain 31RO1fWYF8L.jpg|Cure Ace keychain 31sMrXZqRpL.jpg|Regina keychain heartkeychain.jpg|Winged Cure Heart Keychain swordkeychain.JPG|Winged Cure Sword Keychain Toys lovely.playset.jpg|Lovely Commune and Cure Loveads playset Deluxe lovely.pack2.jpg|Lovely Commune carrying pack dokidoki.lovies.heartselection.jpg|Heart Selection! Cure Heart's Cure Loveads playset dokidoki.lovies.mixselection.jpg|Mixed Selection! Cure Sword's, -Diamond's and -Rosetta's Cure Loveads playset dokidoki.lovies.specialselection.jpg|Lovely Pink Selection! Pink Cure Loveads playset 1000081054_1.jpg|Lovely Blue Selection! Blue Cure Loveads playset dokidoki.lovely showcase.jpg|Solitia Select Lovely Showcase dokidoki.lovelyincome.jpg|Makoto's Lovely Microphone dokidoki.figu.jpg|Doki Doki! figures dokidoki.sharuru.softoy.jpg|Talking Sharuru soft Toy dokidoki.raquel.softoy.jpg|Talking Raquel soft Toy dokidoki.lance.softoy.jpg|Talking Lance soft Toy dokidoki.dabyi.softoy.jpg|Talking Dabyi soft Toy Doki.Toy.Plush.PNG|"Take Care of me!" - Ai-Chan soft toy Doki.Toy.PNG|Mini Ai-Chan soft toy with Carrying rope Doki.Packet.Toy.PNG|Cure Heart as a toy with one Commune and with two Loveads packet Doki.Sword.Packet.Toys.PNG|Cure Sword as a toy with one Commune and two Loveads packet Doki.Mobile.Game.PNG|Doki Doki! Color Video Game for kids Doki.Teach.Game.PNG|Doki Doki! Teaching Game Computer Doki.Doki.Watch.PNG|Doki Doki! Watch Doki.Simple.Draw.PNG|Doki Doki! Drawing Book Doki.Puzzle.PNG|Doki Doki! Puzzle Doki.Mobile.PNG|Doki Doki! Mobile Phone Doki Doki Precure Cake.jpg|Cake ornaments. Lovely Heart Arrow.png|Love Heart Arrow toy 1000080653_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Camera 1000080651_1.jpg|Ai-Chan carrying bag FIG-COL-5318_02.jpg|Cure Heart clothes change. Ace.transform.toy.png|Love Eyes Palette toy Ace.palette.bag.jpg|Love Eyes Palette bag Ace.rouge.kiss.jpg|Love Kiss Rouge toy Doki.figuirnes2.jpg|Doki Doki! Figurines 2 Ddpc.lovelypad.PNG|Magical Lovely Pad toy magicallovelyharp.jpg|Magical Lovely Harp Toy Lifestyle Doki.Hair.PNG|Hair Ornaments with all the Doki Doki! Cures Doki.Shampoo.PNG|Hair Shampoo featuring Doki Doki! Cures and Ai Doki.Hairsolution.PNG|Hair solution featuring Doki Doki! Cures Doki.Haircream.PNG|Hair Cream featuring Doki Doki! Cures Doki.Toothpack3.PNG|Toothbrushes (pack of three) featuring Doki Doki! Cures Doki.Tooth1.PNG|Toothbrush featuring Cure Heart Doki.bandaid.PNG|Band-aid (10 sheets) featuring Doki Doki! Cures 71WzOYCrcGL._SL1000_.jpg CDs, DVDs & Blu-rays Video Games Dokidoki-Precure-Narikiri-Life.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Narikiri Life! in 3DS Others DokiDoki.cureBag.jpg|Doki Doki! Bag featuring first 4 Cures and Ai-Chan dokibag5.jpg|Doki Doki! Bag featuring All 5 Cures DokiDoki.MascotBag.jpg|Doki Doki! Bag featuring Mascots Doki.Pillow.PNG|Doki Doki! Cures featured in a pillow Dokigummy.jpg|Cute Card Gummy Dokicardgum.jpg|Card Collection with Gums Dokiprettygummy.jpg|Dokidoki Pretty Gummy Bjv3lcn6tOpP.jpg 5jXbzaqu65ql.jpg ZTrIq7IarGK1.jpg 7115103.jpg cafereo_99077.jpg NtEifsponps6.jpg|Poster futuring all doki! doki! pretty cures. 4CKrmHbnPvPQ.jpg|Cure Diamond note book collection 8NcgsoxV2x2j.jpg|Lunch Bag Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600387.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure 2014 Calendar Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600388.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure 2014 (January and February) Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600389.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure 2014 (March and April) Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600394.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure 2014 (May and June) Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600395.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure 2014 (July and August) Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600399.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure 2014 (September and October) Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600400.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure 2014 (November and December) Shirts Doki.Shirt.Pink.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 1 Shirt in Pink Doki.Shirt.Blue.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 1 Shirt in Blue/Yellow Doki.Version2.Shirt.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 2 Shirt in Magenta Doki.Version2.Shirt.Yello.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 2 Shirt in Yellow/Black Doki.Version3.Shirt.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 3 Shirt in Black/Magenta Doki.Version3.Pink.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 3 Shirt in Pink/Black Doki.Version3.Blue.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 4 Shirt in Blue Doki.Version4.Pink.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 4 Shirt in Magenta Doki.Version5.Pink.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 5 Shirt in Pink Doki.Version5.Yellow.PNG|Doki Doki! Verison 5 Shirt in Yellow 1000080722_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Cure Heart costume shirt Sword.shirt.jpg|Doki Doki! Cure Sword costume shirt 1000081322_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Version 6 Shirt 1000079996_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Version 7 (Pink) 1000079996_2.jpg|Doki Doki! Version 7 (Dark Blue) 1000080648_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure shirt 1 1000080620_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure shirt 2 1000080621_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure shirt 3 Sword.Rosetta.PJ.jpg|Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword Transformation Pajamas Heart.Diamond.shirt.jpg|Cure Diamond and Cure Heart Transformation Pajamas 8eKqr73m8BRP.jpg 8g5F6BZumnwa.jpg regingdhhdghdfshfs.jpg mIz7c6Ku7IEq.jpg IHpL7kU63GSM.jpg pegEJSXQKwTa.jpg c5tpkuRVoHI6.jpg Trivia *While Cure Ace is playable in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Narikiri Live for the 3DS, her civilian form, Aguri is not playable, probably because of her difference in height compared to the other character models. External Links * http://precure.channel.or.jp/dokidoki/pc/ Category:Merchandise Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure